Bow string releases have grown in popularity for target shooting and for hunting. A good release provides uniform "let-off" which increases accuracy. A release should provide for adjustment of the trigger stroke and should allow adjustment of the relative angular relationship between the handle and the bow string. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,798 provides for these adjustments but the adjustments are interdependent in that adjusting one affects the other. My application Ser. No. 716,627 provides a release in which the adjustments are independent of one another.
The object of this invention is to provide a release having such independent adjustment of the stroke and angular relationship while also providing adjustment of the rotational position of the trigger relative to the handle which is rotatable relative to the string notch, a degree of customizing not available in the art.